Iced Tea
by Freakydotcom
Summary: Shounen ai and light yaoi.. small lemon. DarkxKrad. old fanfiction. I still like it.. :P
1. Chapter 1

_:DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU WANT TO WASTE YOUR TIME:_

_Freaky: booowah strangers! (or uh.. my readers) this is another of my old fics.. (haha.. calling it a old fic even though I wrote it... like... half a year ago...) ... btw... this is just a comment from the uh.. present me... uhm?_

_Anyway girls (and boys)! Be nice! This fiction's the second fanfiction I've ever written... but it's my first YAOI (it's light yaoi.. but still...) But trust me.. It was really hard writting sex-scenes. that's why I made it short... but, seriously, be nice, okay?_

_oh, to ppl who haven't read my other fics: the author's comment you're gonna read now (look down) was written whenI just finished the fic (half a year ago.)_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel or its characters. They are Sugisaki-sensei's.. ONLY! But, I must admit.. I still love like as if they are my own kids.. …wow.. wait.. I'm not old enough.. to have so many kids that is… wtf? (Don't sue me, I'm broke) 

WARNING: If you are against shounen ai, yaoi, lemons or simply just GAYS, then you better run away. Close this window and act like as if you never read this before! (No it's not some top-secret-FBI-like file)

* * *

ICED TEA

He left the door open; he was waiting for someone. He opened the fridge and took a blueberry ice cream. He always eats one when he is bored. He sat on his office chair and read a book He waited.

30 minutes… 15 minutes… 10 minutes.. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

His lips suddenly felt wet, it tickled, his lips curled up in to a cheesy smile. He looked up and looked right in to two cat-like golden eyes.

"Aaw, your lips are dry."

He felt another kiss planted on his lips. This time harder. He could feel a hand on his left shoulder, softly massaging. Slowly he opened his mouth to let the golden-eyed taste him. A thin snake-like tough entered the mouth and began to play with the other tough. Slowly the mouths separated but a thin string of spit still hang on their lips, connecting the two red, burning, hot bodies.

"Mmm.. berries… I like that." The golden-eyed licked his lips. He sat on the other boy's hips and tenderly nibbled his neck. The golden-eyed nibbled so sensually, that the other boy couldn't help letting out a moan.

"Aah.. Krad.."

"What?" Whispered the golden-eyed back.

"I'm kinda uncomfortable sitting here on the chair… Can we do it on my bed?"

"In one condition…"

"Tell me…"

Slowly, Krad unbuttoned the other boy's shirt and touched his bare chest with his long, thin fingers.

"Fuck me hard, fuck me so hard so my ass will get really, really numb."

The other boy smiled a devilish smile.

"Don't we always end up like that?"

"You little devil!"

"Hehe... come on!"

A full moon shone brightly through the windows of the apartment. The boys could hear a homeless dog running outside, barking. However, they did not care. One of the boys was butt-naked, while the other was not totally naked. Krad was still wearing his pants. Krad's cat-eyes hungrily ate other boy's perfect - _too_ perfect body. Krad licked his lips. The other boy saw him, he grinned. Hetook Krad's hand and led him to the middle-sized bed. Krad purred like a real cat, he could feel a cool hand sliding through his long golden hair. Knowing, that Krad was enjoying it, the other boy smiled, again.

"You are so cute, Krad"

Krad didn't say anything, but he pushed the other boy on the bed. Silently, Krad began to bite and kiss his chest. The other boy groan, wanting more. Krad stopped and looked into the other boy's warm, purple eyes. Feeling his heartbeat skipped a little, Krad looked down and blushed. The purple-eyed couldn't see Krad emotions, because of the dark. But he couldn't stop wondering why his lover suddenly stopped. He reached for Krad's pants and unzipped it. Krad looked at the boy and chuckled a little. He touched the boys cheeks.

"I think you're even cuter, Dark."

Dark blinked at Krad and took off Krad's underwear.

"Wow! You're early today..!"

"What, you have a problem?"

"Hell no…"

Dark pinned Krad on the bed, his head went down and his flat tough touched Krad erection. Dark wanted to do something new tonight, so he decided to start with the balls. He stated to lick Krad's balls, and then Dark began to bite them, not so hard, but not so soft either, it was… just right. Krad gasped at the unexpected move. But right after, Krad closed his eyes, enjoying Dark's slithering tough. Dark licked Krad's balls again and again, and bit by bit began to move upwards. Krad dug his nails into the sheets, but still, he couldn't hold back a long moan.

"Mmmm… Aaah.. Dark.. I.. I…"

"Don't you dare get there, baby, I'm not finished."

Dark changed from biting and licking Krad up and down, driving Krad _crazy_. Dozens of sweat drops emerged from Krad body, crying to get out. Krad tried to hold back, but he couldn't, he moan so much, that he was nearly out of breath.

"Daaa… k.. I'm.. c.. com.. coming.."

The purple-eyed sucked the penis and waited.

Krad let out a cry and warm slimy orange tasted liquid poured in Dark's mouth. Enjoying it, Dark licked every bit up.

Krad coughed a little. (A/N: coughed? Wow weee to the past-me… COUGHED?)

"Now, _that's _what I call a skillful blow job."

Dark lay down next to Krad. He was still smiling, this time even cheekier.

"I know, I'm good.. haha, men (and women) will die for me."

"Hey, are you trying to make me jealous?"

Dark sniggered.

"Yah"

"…"

"Joke, JOKE! I am joking maan, Krad! You take everything so seriously!"

"What's the time?"

"Huh?"

"What's the time?"

"Uh.. it's only 11.45"

"Oh, good."

"Why?"

"There's still plenty of time."

"Uhm.."

"Why don't I return your favour, neh?"

"Oooh, now we are speaking the same language!"

* * *

Freaky: Hiya! My second ficcy, but my first Lemon! Wuuhhoou! -Throwing blue and pink confetti everywhere- (Shall I continue with this fic? Plz, bad or (hopefully) good replies thank you! ) 

Dark: Man, I'm so hot

Krad: Are you crazy? I'm even hotter.

Dark: Hey, Freaky, how come this time my partner is as hot as me. That's unfair!

Krad: As you? I'm hotter goddamnit!

Dark: Stop joking around, maybe in the fic we're lovers, but in real life, we're still rivals. _Fucking idiot…_

Krad: I HEARD THAT YOU SON OF A I DUNNOWHAT BI—

Freaky: Stop it! You two.. crying aw, you were so cute as a couple.

Dark: …

Krad: …

Dark: Uh… We are not real…

Krad: yeah.. We are just manga characters…

Freaky: THEN HOW COME YOU GUYS ARE TALKING TO ME?

Krad: 'Cause you are insane…

Dark: Yeah.. definitely insane…

Freaky: … . . . . . (awkward silence)

* * *

_:DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU WANT TO WASTE YOUR TIME:_

_lol.. I liked the author's comments of this chapter... anyway.. about the fic, yes there are another chapter.. but I just wanna correct it and maybe polish it a little. However, of course I won't spoil the "mood" or the uh... "feel" of the fic... whatever maaann.. _

_SO! FREAKY WILL LUV YOU IF YOU JUST WASTE ONE MINUTE OF YOUR SELFISH TIME AND WRITE A COMMENT... seriously, I'll love you a bunch.. -smooch- _


	2. Chapter 2

Freaky: I didn't have the time to read this fic once again. Let's just hope that there aren't many grammar mistakes. (enjoy..)

* * *

**Freaky**: I'm sorry that I updated it so late.. --' and thx for the comments!Y'know, even though Krad is a homicidal freak, I still really like him. But personally, I don't think he's hotter than Dark.. I love all the guys from D. N. Angel! I like them all! Daisuke… Satoshi… Aah God, I think my nose is gonna bleed… haha.. joking..

**Krad:** deadpan Hey Freaky, remember the fanfic you read a while ago with me and Dark, where I raped Dark and hurt him really, really badly… why don't you write something similar …

**Dark**: Nono, this time _I_ wanna be the bad guy!

Freaky: … nice thoughts, it's good to see that you're friends now… wanna run away

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Sunlight lazily pooled on the floor and shined on Daisuke.

"Aaaaarrh" Daisuke groaned, he was really tired, it's amazing how irritating the light can affect people.

"Gaaach"

Daisuke froze, the sound he just heard didn't came from he's own mouth, even though he was half-asleep he knew that he should be sleeping alone? Lazily he turned around and saw the colour – blue.

"Hi…hi..hi.." Daisuke felt icy cold sweat running down his neck. He looked at the thin boy lying beside him; fortunately, the boy was asleep.

_Okay, calm down, CALM down… what happened yesterday?_ Daisuke felt nauseous, he tried to stand up, but a pain from his, well frankly, _butt_ shot through his body.

"Ooouch, how come…!"

The suddenly flashes of Dark and Krad together rushed through his mind. Niwa was totally awake now. With a blushing (cute) face, he remembered everything….

"_Oooh… Krad"_

_Krad was inside of Dark, he liked push himself in slowly, since it gives the maximum pleasure. Dark felt shots of pain, but also pleasure rushing like electric shot through his spines._

"_You want me, huh? Say that you want me!"_

"_I… want you! Don't make … me .. speak.. oooh.. while we're.. ah yah.. having sex!"_

_Krad smirked, knowing that Dark was very soon at the climax. He himself was soon there too…with a husky voice, Krad whispered..:_

"_Are you ready, kitten?"_

"_Nnng…"_

_Krad bent and licked some sweat drops of Dark's back. He could feel Dark shivering._

"_Come ON! You want me to wait forever; I'm fucking in pain here!"_

_Krad smiled and lick his lips._

"_Still not an ounce of patience, eh?"_

_Krad thrust into Dark one last time. As Dark gave out a long moan, Krad felt his own seed shooting up into Dark's body. Slowly the two sweaty bodies separated from each other._

"_That was amazing Krad…"_

"_Weell.. you know me, men (and women) would die for me."_

"_Hey, that was my line!"_

"_Hehe, gotcha!"_

_Krad reached for Dark's soft silky hair, soothingly he ran his fingers through the beautiful purple locks._

"_God, you're beautiful."_

_Dark purred like a cat and cuddled Krad. Dark murmured:_

"_Thank you."_

"_Dark?"_

"_Hm?"_

_Krad looked right into Dark sparkling eyes. _

"_I really like you, you know.."_

_Dark stared straight back, without smiling he said:_

"_I also really, really like myself, too."_

_The golden haired sighed, broke Dark's hug and stood up._

"_Hey, Krad! Babe, wait! Where are you going… you know I was just joking…!"_

"_Well, it wasn't really funny was it?"_

"_Oh come on, sweet, sweet Krad… Please staay…"_

_Krad looked at Dark's cute puppy face. His face didn't show it but he was thinking: AAAAAAW! Oh My God he's so cute._

_With a cool, stern face, Krad sat down._

"_Dark, I want you to answer me honestly… do you want me or my (-hot-) body?"_

"… _do really want me to answer you?"_

_Krad's heart sank, he knew it! Who would like a cold-hearted guy like himself._

"_yes, answer me"_

"_Well.. I want your body…"_

"…_I knew it…"_

"_- And you. I mean, God, sometimes I feel like as if I'm in love you!"_

_Dark was really nervous, he never thought a love-confession was so hard. He stared at the madras._

"_I… I mean… it's actually quite good, y'know, since we're both immortal and stuff, so we can be together for, like, uh… Always…"_

_He looked and couldn't see Krad. He looked around and realized that Krad was lying on the bed, looking at Dark. It felt as if time stood still. Dark was too nervous to say anything._

"_Why don't you lie down, Dark?"_

"_Uh…"_

"_I'm very tired…"_

"_Uh… okay…"_

_Time passed by and no one said anything. Dark began to feel sleepy._

"_Dark?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I love you too"_

"_Whaaaat theee fuuuuck!"_

"_Wh -what?"_

"_I thought that you where gonna turn me down! I mean.. Damn! How could you just let me sit there and make me feel embarrassed! Why didn't you tell a little sooner! Geez!"_

"_Dark.."_

"_You know how hard it was, I felt like as if my dick was falling off!"_

"_Dark!"_

"_Man, it would be so awkward if you didn't love me back, I mean, we live forever, and, like, we probably will be the last living creatures on the ear-"_

"_DARK!"_

"_What?"_

"_Shut up, I wanna sleep."_

"_Oh okay, fine, I'll just shut up, leave you alone, yes, I won't say a thing, I'll be quie-"_

"_Shut up."_

"…"

_Meanie, Dark thought. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. He couldn't see that Krad had a happy smile on his face…_

"Oh my GOD!" Daisuke exclaimed.

:Dark! DARK! DAARK YOU… YOU… JERK:

:Whaat.. Chill my little friend.:

:You.. you.. had SEX with you enemy!"

:Ya, it's great, neh? My heart is still beating quickly, and my face is really hot, whenever I think of creepy boy's other side my heart melts… I feel like a woma-:

:Okay, okay I got the picture! But.. _him? _No offense, but it's kinda of gross:

:no, the gross thing is the fact that you like creepy boy:

: (blush)…that's not true:

:You're lyyyyying…:

"Ni-Niwa-kun?"

Daisuke felt goose bumps all over his body… He turned around and looked at Satoshi. Satoshi's big blue eyes were shocked, his mouth was open, unable to speak and for the first time in his life, he was blushing.

"Hiwatari-kun… what's wrong?"

Daisuke felt really stupid, Satoshi was in _his_ bed, of course something was wrong. But Satoshi wasn't listening. He was looking at something. Daisuke followed his gaze and found himself looking down.

"AAAARH!"

Blushing furiously Daisuke tried to cover his… butt naked body. Satoshi blushed even more and looked away.

"I… I'm sorry."

"No.. ah… uhm.. it's okay…"

"I.. uh… see that Krad and you, uh, I mean Dark had.. uh."

"Sex.. yes…"

… Silence…

: He was drooling all over you…:

:Shut up, stupid brat:

: Oooh.. Dai-chan's so scary…:

Daisuke was too confused to reply. Stupidly, he said:

"Uuuh… Hiwatari-kun… uhm… do you want some iced tea?"

"… uhm.. sure!"

Fin

Freaky: The ending sucks, I know, but I'm sooo tired, I fell like my head bursting into pieces… okaaay.. that's gross.. -- God, I need some sleep… 0o

Krad: What's up with the "mushy mushy" me? You little thingy..! You are disrespecting me!

Dark: Now now, Krad-chan, don't scare her. I should be the angry one. She (Freaky) just made my call myself a woman…

Krad: Don't … you … ever… call… me… Krad-chan again! And by the way, you ARE a women!

Dark: Oh, yeah, So I'M A WOMAN? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WOMAN, YOU LONG-HAIRED-DRESS-WEARING-APE!

Krad: WHAT! IT'S NOT A DRESS! IT'S A ROBE! And speak nicely, you no-brained one celled creature! There's a real girl here.

Freaky: Yeah, me.

Krad: Not you, I'm talking about Sotoshi-sama's girlfriend, Niwa Daisuke.

Freaky: Oooh.. Is he here? Where is he… Wait… are you saying I'm not a girl?

Krad & Dark: …. (no comment) turn around and walk away

Freaky: Hey! HEY! Come back here!

Last note: PLEASE! Minna-san! Gimme some comments!

* * *

I don't think I'll write another chapter for this fanfiction. I'm not sure. I just need the inspiration... 


End file.
